Episode 192
Hara is the one hundred ninety-second episode overall and the forty-fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 11, 2017. Summary Emre tells Cassiopea that Haliya lives in one of the two Moons of Encantadia; she is the powerful Goddess and Protector of the Moon. Emre said that Haliya was one of them, but was not happy in Encantadia tried to return from where they came. But the Gate of Heaven remained sealed against her. So she resided in the Moons and made herself goddess of the Moons, which enlighten Encantadia in the darkness. Cassiopea said they would need a sky ship or an Argona to reach her. Emre said that is not necessary, since she frequently descends to bathe in the Stream of Truth. Cassiopea said she would take him there. In Lireo, Aquil approached Danaya and said there is no more danger. Danaya reminded him that she had ordered him not to approach her. Aquil apologized, for he could not resist it. Danaya sends him away. Alena saw this and approached Danaya, who was weeping. Alena said it was one of the reasons why she did not want to be queen. Alena said she wanted to save Danaya from the pain, and if she wanted, she could relinquish the crown to her, so she could marry Aquil. Danaya thanked Alena, but said that she wanted to defeat Etheria first, during her reign. In Etheria, the Etherian soldiers bowed to Avria. One remained behind after the others have left — Pirena. Avria watches the three gems in her hand, and said that there were only two left before she gets the complete gem. Avria said she desires to return to the ancient times to return to the past and reverse the historical defeat of Etheria against the three kingdoms. Emre and Cassiopea appeared, but not in the Stream of Truth. Cassiopea tries again, but teleports to the same location. They wonder why this happens, and Cassiopea said it was probably Ether. Ether appears, alongside her Etherian soldiers, whom she ordered to capture the two. Cassiopea and Emre slew the soldiers. Ether assumed her Bathaluman form. Emre gets angry at Ether for following them. She said that he will not be able to recover Devas, and attacks them with a long staff. Meanwhile, Pirena waited for Avria to leave her room. Ether said she would watch over them and follow them, and they would fail. Emre told Cassiopea that Ether is making fun of them, and they must do something to counter her. Pirena saw the Golden Hourglass and attempted to take it, but it has a protective spell. Pirena breached the protection spell of the Golden Hourglass, but an alarm spell was triggered, surprising Pirena. The alarm was heard by Avria, Andora, Asval and Hagorn. The protective spell of the Golden Hourglass was reactivated, and Pirena was unable to touch it again. She teleports away. Avria orders her Mashnas to take soldiers with them and search for the intruder. She teleports away. Hagorn paused, knowing that it was Pirena. Asval called Hagorn to follow him. Avria teleports to where the Golden Hourglass is. Andora, Asval and Hagorn arrived. Andora said there is no one else there. Avria said the intruder had been there, had attempted to take the Golden Hourglass and almost succeeded. Avria wondered who among her enemies wanted the hourglass to travel back to the past. Avria took the hourglass, saying that she had something important to do. Asval wondered if Avria referred to Pirena. Hagorn immediately countered this. Pirena escapes from Etheria. She tells herself that she will not give up from her failure, and would obtain the hourglass so she can have Mira back. Pirena promised that she would save Mira and Lira. Andora and Asval continued to search for the intruder. Hagorn surveyed the base where the hourglass had been. Emre tells Cassiopea that they should use her ability to communicate telepathically, so that Ether would not be able to anticipate their actions. Ether watched them. Emre said he had thought of a way so that one of them could escape and reach the Stream of Truth. Ether wondered why they were silent and simply staring at each other. She thought that they may be falling for each other, but then realized that they were communicating telepathically. Cassiopea and Emre ran in opposite directions. Ether cursed. Alena waits for Pirena in Lireo, but Muros said she may not come back, as she is not in good terms with their queen. Alena said that it pains her that there is misunderstanding between them, now that there are only three of them left. Muros said they should be more understanding, for Pirena might not have accepted Mira's death yet. Alena tells Muros to rest. The Gunikars led by Memfes arrived. Memfes tells her to go to Adamya, kissing her hand before leaving. Alena then teleports away. Ether appears to Emre, saying that he will be her captive forever and that she can do whatever she wants to do with him. Ether had his hands restrained and bound him to a tree. Cassiopea arrives at the Stream of Truth. She wondered if Haliya is already there or still in her home. Cassiopea decided to wait there. Alena goes to Adamya and asked Banak and Nakba what happened. They tell her that Memfes had attacked them and captured the others. Luna tells Hagorn that her sister Pirena is there. Hagorn slaps Pirena, informing her that Avria knows that she was the intruder in Etheria. Pirena apologized, saying that she did not know the Golden Hourglass had a barrier. Luna asked what that is. Hagorn said it was a time traveling device. Pirena said she wanted to return to the time when her daughter still lived, so she can save the ones slain in Cassiopea's island. Hagorn orders Pirena not to return to Etheria in the meantime. Pirena said she will not stop until she obtains the hourglass. Luna said she would help her, for the sake of Gilas. Hagorn gets angry at them, and said he would repudiate them if they get caught. Hagorn released an energy wave, surprising Pirena and Luna. Pirena asked Luna if she is ready. References